Ivory
by Just a Supergirl
Summary: It's Edward's birthday, what did Bella get him? Short, Post Breaking Dawn, Slight Spoilers. R


Ivory

They had all been very carefully keeping their thoughts from him for weeks now, and it was really starting to annoy.

He knew that it was something about his birthday, and it had something to do with Bella. He also knew that Rosalie had been helping her, which gave him all the more reason to worry. Edward loved his adopted sister dearly, but some of the things he knew she was capable of...scared him a little bit. At least when they were in a combination with his wife. Rose and Bella didn't exactly have the cleanest relationship. Though, admittedly, it has gotten quite a lot better in the previous months, for obvious reasons.

Bella had been going on and on for days now that he shouldn't be expecting too much. She wasn't sure how his present was going to turn out. He had tried to press her for more details, but got nothing out of the effort. The Cullens were really trying to hide this gift. It must be something important.

And that fact just drove him completely up the wall.

Edward Cullen was never one to be kept in the dark, except when it came to Bella. Though, now that he thought about it, that could be the reason he was having difficulty with it now...But the rest of the family was going at extreme lengths to keep the secret safe, and he had tried _everything_. Even sitting alone in a room with _Emmett_, of all the family members, he was the one that cracked the easiest. But he had given nothing away, and before Edward could _really_ get into the interrogations, Rosalie caught on and, well...there's a beast in the beauty, if you understand. So that was the end of that.

For the past few weeks, Jasper had been forcing him to go on hunting trips _far_ away -- nearly all the way to Alaska. Every single day. If it wasn't hunting, it was tracking, or some form of it, anyway. They were "taking extra precautions" against the Volturi. Edward knew it was a ridiculous ploy, Alice would certainly _see_ the Volturi's plans to come, had they made any. But he went along with it for Bella's sake. He didn't know what his present was, but just seeing her face light up would be enough. Even if all the secrecy _was_ driving him completely insane. He couldn't even get a thought out of his normally _extremely_ talkative daughter, and Jacob wouldn't spill anything, either. They were all just lucky that Edward wasn't a particularly paranoid vampire. Usually.

The day had finally come, his birthday, and he had been ushered out the door with Jasper and Emmett as soon as the sun rose. They kept him busy all day, running, tracking and when a thunderstorm hit, even a little wrestling. That had been the best way to get his mind off of what the big surprise was. But now, as they were heading back home, Edward was actually getting excited. He wasn't exactly a _material_ man, he didn't enjoy clothes shopping, and he didn't exactly hold material things in such a high regard as others did. Sure, Edward Cullen is a fan of his cars, but he wouldn't be completely devastated if one of them wrecked. He would just buy another one. So, what was his surprise? They all had to know that it would mean something great to him. The anticipation was nearly driving him _insane_.

The white walls of the Cullen house never looked so good, as they quickly came into his view.

"Wait, Edward." Jasper laughed, and Emmett grabbed his arm. Quickly, the trio came to a hault, and Edward choked back a snarl. The other males laughed again, and his eyes narrowed.

"Stay here," The empath said, walking towards the house at a human pace, "Count to three and come in." Then both of his brothers were gone. He sighed in aggravation. Mysteries were really not his thing.

One.

Two.

_Three._

Edward took off at his lightening fast pace, but slowed just as fast as he started when he heard the keys of a familiar piano clinking. Curious, he flew through the door and came face to face with the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He ignored the lavish decorations around the already beautiful home, though that would be nearly impossible to any other. He was spellbound by something else.

His wife, his love, his soulmate. Bella, playing the piano.

The tune was nothing extravagant, but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was happy, lighthearted, but then it picked up into something more passionate. He was barely aware of his family members taking in his expression with great satisfaction, then leaving the room. After what seemed like forever, and yet not long enough, the song ended and his love turned to him, apprehension in her eyes. It took a long while of him staring at her, trying to soak in the moment, before Bella had to speak up, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Happy birthday, Edward." She smiled, still nervous about his stare. He blinked, and his signature crooked smile painted it's way onto his features.

"Bella..." He whispered, a little overcome.

"Did you like it?" She asked, nervously rising from the piano bench. In one swift movement, one of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other cupped his wife's cheek.

"It's the best birthday present I have ever received." He breathed, trying to express with his gratitude with his eyes, because words were failing him.

Needless to say, Renesmee had a sleepover with Aunt Rosalie that night.

--

**Okay, I don't really know how this turned out.**

**I'm not all that happy with it, but I just got the idea in my head, you know?**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
